


hold my hands

by ilykmh



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: HELP SERIWOO FLUFF, M/M, based on that god tier seriwoo moment on crecord, jungmo is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilykmh/pseuds/ilykmh
Summary: woobin demands a movie night after serim ditches him in the theaters a week ago.
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	hold my hands

**Author's Note:**

> high demand of seriwoo fluff!!

Serim sighed as he takes off his year old shoes and dumps them onto the shoe rack along with their other abandoned pairs of shoes. He just got home from work. 

The cafe was bustling with gleeful youths more than normal these days because of spring break. Not that he had any complaints, he gets paid double so it wasn’t really that much of a problem for him. 

He closed the door behind him quietly, not wanting to disturb his housemate. Embarrassing as it is for Serim he had no other choice but to look for someone who could share the rent and place with him. Well, what was he supposed to do with a two-storey house? Live in it alone? He didn’t think so.

Lucky enough for Serim he didn’t have to wait so long to look for a house buddy. Thanks to Woobin, he never lived alone in this house anymore. 

It all started when Serim decided to ask permission from the owner of the cafe he was working for to spread his ‘ _looking for a housemate_ ’ agenda. Jungmo thought it was quite comical but he agreed nonetheless. 

For days, no one bothered Serim’s appeal until one day, this brunett walked confidently towards the counter with the sign in his hand asking if the offer was still standing. Serim gave him a once over, imagining how it would be living with this stranger for the next few moments of his fresh graduate life. 

No, he wasn’t checking him out, absolutely not. Serim was simply being careful of the person. When he felt satisfied with his little check-up, he held out his hand with a smile. 

That was the start of Serim and Woobin’s little friendship. 

Serim tiptoed his way to the kitchen in hopes to find any leftover Woobin had left for him. Oh how grateful he had felt when Woobin said he loved to cook on the very first day he decided to move in. 

What Serim did not expect though was Woobin sitting on the kitchen island with a book on his right hand and a mug of coffee on the other. _Hold My Hands_. The title of the book read. 

Serim gave him a fond smile and immediately straightened up. 

“Hey, why are you still up? It’s past your usual bedtime.” He walked over to the latter and gave Woobin a light pat on the shoulders before burying his face inside the fridge. 

“I don’t know. Maybe because someone promised me that we would watch a movie together after ditching me in the theaters saying they had this unusual stomach ache.” Woobin rolled his eyes as the sound of Serim’s head hitting the roof of the fridge echoed through the silent room. 

The older had a plate of watermelons in his hands. Woobin probably prepared it for him earlier. Living together for two years, the two basically knew the this and that to each other. 

“I completely forgot about that. I’m sorry.” Serim smiled, chewing on the red watery thing he considered a treat. Woobin scoffed, closed his book, and crossed his arms. 

“You don’t sound apologetic at all.” He raised an eyebrow to which made Serim stop munching on his favorite fruit. He looked at Woobin as if wanting to apologize. 

What he said next was nowhere near feeling sorry.

“In my defense my stomach was really feeling weird that time! I mean, I didn’t want to leave you there, I swear! But I just couldn’t handle it.” Serim reasoned out. But it wasn’t that. Hell, why would he leave Woobin alone for that? As his motto for the past year had said ‘ _Woobin before anything else._ ’

That’s right. What he felt that day in his stomach were butterflies. Small little annoying insects inside his belly. Not literally. 

Serim was disappointed at himself for chickening out that day but he was glad that Woobin was kind enough to say it was alright and that they would just have a movie night at home without him knowing the actual reason behind Serim’s mini escape.

“Look whatever, finish that up and go to the living room. I’ll head there first and prepare it. I get to choose the movie since you bailed on me before.” Woobin stood up from his seat and brought his book and his mug along with him to the living room.

Serim followed his figure with his gaze. Once Woobin was out of sight, he quickly finished the remaining fruits on his plate and opted to run to the living room as well if it wasn’t for Woobin calling him out to wash his plate. He grumbled and did it quickly. 

Barely wiping his hands, he dashed to the living room and jumped on the couch. Woobin openly judged his childish behaviour to which Serim replied with a small smile. The younger turned around, his back facing the latter, hoping the smile creeping in his face would go unnoticable. 

He started the movie and walked his way to the couch and made himself comfortable beside Serim. Woobin decided to play his all time favorite romance movie, _The Notebook_.

Serim frowned at the younger’s taste in digital entertainment. When he was about to protest, Woobin quickly covered his mouth with his hands knowing how well Serim hated this movie. 

What could he say? He was a petty man. _It’s what he deserves for ditching me_.

“Do I have any say in this?” Serim appealed by sticking close to the younger and invading his personal space. Although he didn’t mind, Woobin tried to peel the latter off of his arm saying that his attempt to win him over was useless. 

Serim refused to listen and stuck onto him throughout the whole thing anyways. Woobin heaved a sigh but it wasn’t the negative kind. It was more of contentment and Serim noticed that. He decided to stay quiet. 

The movie was barely an hour in and Serim was already dozing off. This genre wasn’t his cup of tea, at all. He preferred heart-stopping action or suspense. This was the absolute opposite of it.

With his mind getting clouded with sleep, he unconciously started playing with Woobin’s arm. The younger instantly felt goosebumps cover his body. He glared at the culprit behind this but Serim wasn’t even trying to look at him. His droopy eyes were glued to the TV screen and Woobin finally figured that Serim didn’t know what he was doing. 

Woobin tried to focus on the movie once more. Serim started tracing Woobin’s knuckles with his light and delicate touches that Woobin couldn’t even give his full attention to the movie anymore. 

So, he just sat there. Feeling how Serim’s touches were so comforting and calm. The older started tracing small hearts of Woobin’s palm. A smile of glee decorated his slightly sleepy look. 

Woobin laid his head back and closed his eyes, appreciating the little gestures Serim was doing. 

A few minutes passed and Woobin suddenly felt Serim’s hand enveloped his own. The same hand he was tracing hearts on earlier. Serim didn’t even do anything. He just sat there, his head on Woobin’s shoulders and he just played with Woobin’s hands in his. 

It made Woobin blush. The way Serim made him feel like this. He loved it, he enjoyed this feeling of happiness. Unconsiously, Woobin entertwined his own fingers around Serim’s which finally got the attention of the older. 

Serim looked as if he was now wide awake. A wide smile plastered on his face. He stared at his and Woobin’s hand and then at Woobin’s face. The younger looked so beautiful just plainly sitting there. 

Woobin noticed Serim staring and peeked with one eye. The older laughed. _How cute_. Woobin sat up properly, his hands still clasping Serim’s. Serim smiled at him. 

Serim felt fuzzy again but he knew that this time, there was no reason to run away. He knew that this was the start of something, and all he needed to do was take one bold step.

And so he did.

Serim leaned in slowly, his smile never disappearing. His face was nearing Woobin’s but he then stopped, waiting to see the latter’s reaction. He didn’t want the younger to feel uncomfortable. 

He just stayed there. Right in front of Woobin who was frozen at his place. A few seconds passed, the two stared straight at each other, hands still entertwined. The comfortable yet suffocating silence was finally joined with the melodious voice of Woobin saying, 

“ _You don’t know how long I waited to do this._ ” 

Woobin closed the gap between the two of them. 

A light feathery peck. 

That was all he gave to Serim. But it was enough to make the older a blushing mess. 

Serim pulled his hand away to cover his face. He was so red at the moment that he even turned the other way so Woobin couldn’t see his ruddy complexion. 

Woobin chuckled at Serim’s cuteness. He quietly took Serim’s hand again and held it in his. Serim, seemingly recovering from his little breakdown, stared at their hands again. He couldn’t believe what just happened. 

Woobin kissed him. He was kissed by Woobin. 

“Oh my God, you really kissed me!” He exclaimed and looked at Woobin. Once again, it was Woobin’s turn to get flustered and decided to retract his hand back but Serim immediately took it again and held it with both of his hands. 

“No! Don’t take your hand away.” Serim whined. Woobin sighed but obliged. The older beamed happily and stuck close to Woobin again. The two enjoyed the rest of the movie.

It was at times like these that Woobin rethinks back to his past choices and one thing he was absolutely sure of was that he never regretted that day he took the sign on the cafe’s entrance. 

Not only did he get a place to stay, he also found the person he wished he would be spending the next couple of lifetimes with.


End file.
